


Bliss

by TheGethhaveacrushonme



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, PWP, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGethhaveacrushonme/pseuds/TheGethhaveacrushonme
Summary: Jack had a hard day, Miranda knows how to help her relax - gratuitous pwp, because I can





	

The door slammed. One of those days. Miranda looked up briefly from her datapad, as Jack, topless already, trudged into the single room that served as their bedroom, living room and study.

“I’m fucking dead!” she announced, struggling out of her pants, then underwear, kicking it off and through the entire room. Miranda raised her eyebrows, but didn’t say anything just yet, just watched as Jack fell face-first onto the bed, which creaked in protest.

“Hard day at work?”

“No, not at all, whatever makes you think so?”

“Sarcasm. Cute.”

“Bite me, bitch.”

Miranda closed the file and walked over to the bed.

“Wherever I want?”

That drew a small cackle from Jack.

“Knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.”

Miranda let her fingers travel up and down Jack’s back, before starting to knead her shoulders, careful around the scars.

“You’re awfully tense.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Jack muttered, but arched into the touch. “You just keep that up, I’ll be fine. You are just perfect, aren’t you?”

Miranda kept pressing her thumbs into Jack’s bony shoulders, working out the tension little by little, then moved to her neck, undid the ponytail and started rubbing her scalp, Jack humming appreciatively. Not a sound she made very often. Miranda smiled to herself and brushed her fingers along Jack’s hairline, over stubble in need of a shave, to the sensitive spot behind her ear, aptly marked in ink, that never failed to make Jack squirm. She bent down to kiss it, ran her tongue along Jack’s ear, drew a gasp from her lover. Hands running down the sides of Jack’s body, nails lightly raking over her skin. She could feel Jack shudder underneath her, and smiled.

“More than one way to get you relaxed,” she breathed against her ear, cupped Jack’s ass, digging her fingers into the softer flesh, one of the few spots on the taut, wiry body that would give way a little.

“Stop being such a fucking tease!” Jack panted, still squirming, spreading her legs, and Miranda let her hands slide down her thighs, warm and smooth and slightly damp to the touch. Jack shifted below her, bending one knee, spreading her legs further, a wordless invitation. Miranda’s own clothes felt too hot and constricting from one moment to the next, so she sat up and stripped quickly, Jack craning her neck to watch, grinning at the sight.

Miranda brought her hand down onto Jack’s ass with a satisfying smack.

“Hey!”

“Problem?”

Jack snorted, then yelped as Miranda bent down and bit her.

“I did ask for it, didn’t I?”

Miranda moved atop her again, Jack’s left leg between her knees, and leaned over her, tongue tracing along her spine, while her fingers moved up her thighs again, finding her wet, twitching under Miranda’s touch.  
She rocked slowly against Jack’s thigh as she pushed into her, hot, wet and open, two fingers moving in and out slowly, too slow for Jack’s taste, she knew and felt from the small motions of Jack’s hips, limited significantly by Miranda’s weight on top of her.

She loved teasing Jack, not nearly often enough in a position to do so, loved going slow when Jack wanted fast, making her curse and sometimes, rarely, even beg.

She pulled her hand away after a while and reached down to rub Jack’s clit, circling slowly, teasing her entrance with the tip of her thumb. Felt Jack bucking beneath her, hissing lowly, muttering obscenities under her breath. Her lips travelled along Jack’s neck, sucked on it, faintly tasting salt, and she pressed herself harder against the back of Jack’s thigh, increasing the speed of her movements, hips, hand, rubbing against Jack, the friction maddening, but not enough. She reached down with her other hand and started touching herself, concentrating hard on maintaining the rhythm of hips and both hands.

“Come on… fuck… just a little more… Miri?”

There it was. Not much from anyone else’s lips, but practically a plea coming from Jack. She relented, moved faster, pushed her thumb into her, Jack’s hips rocking in time, until she tensed, grew still, muscles spasming, cries muffled against the pillow. It was enough to make Miranda come as well, labouring to keep up her movements even as she did so, before she collapsed onto Jack’s back, lying there for a while.

“Ugh, you’re warm and heavy.”

“Complaints?” Miranda asked, fingers still running along Jack’s slit, then back to her swollen clit, making Jack twitch. 

“Hng… No, not really.”

“Good.”

“You up for round two in the shower?”

Miranda brushed her lips over Jack’s shoulder.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Push you against the tiles and fuck you senseless… maybe let you eat me out…”

“Well, alright.”

Jack huffed and buckled, catching Miranda by surprise, throwing her off. Turn around fast and pinned her down.

“I’ll give you alright!”

“Just alright?” Miranda smirked.

“You’re a fucking tease, Lawson.” She bent down, kissed her hard, deep, Miranda’s legs wrapping around her. “You keep that up, we’ll never make it to the shower.”

“If you think that’s an incentive to stop you’re mis…” Jack kissed her again, then dragged her to her feet and pulled her into the bathroom wordlessly.


End file.
